1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an exposure device and an image forming apparatus including the exposure device.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, an exposure device includes a board on which a light source for emitting a light beam is mounted and on which a circuit is disposed, a housing that contains an optical system for guiding the light beam, a positioning member that positions the light source relative to the housing in an optical axis direction by contacting a reference portion disposed around the light source, and a deformable portion disposed in a region of the board that is different from a region on which the circuit is disposed. The deformable portion urges the reference portion toward the positioning member by being elastically deformed when the board is attached to the housing.